percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge brings Bad News
The Charmed Demigods Chapter 8: Revenge brings Bad News Paul Halliwell "That's strange," Chris said warily as he directed Alec into the kitchen. "The Enoch Demons ambushed you?" "Yes," I replied tiredly. "They were expecting you." he said. "They somehow knew that Alec was your charge." "You don't think they know we're The Charmed Ones, do you?" I asked. "Probably," he said." Word travels fast in the Underworld." Suddenly, I heard someone call my name. .....overwhelming for you all, even for Paul..... "Did you say something?" I asked Chris. "No," he said. "Why?" I was about to reply when a loud crash erupted in the kitchen. Chris sighed. "Tamara probably dropped another mug." Chris said. "I'll go check it out." He walked into the kitchen and I was left alone, deep in thought for around ten minutes before the front door was opened by Poppy and Eve. "Hey Paul!" Poppy said. "Guess who we saw?" "Aunt Prue," Eve said after she closed the door, noticing my blank expression. "Oh," I said. "She must've said my name!" "Yeah she did," Poppy said worriedly. "How did you know?" "I sorta heard her," I said quietly. "Eve looked shocked. "That's imposs----" She was interrupted by seven demons shimmering into the room. "Sokols!" I yelled. "Don't worry," the lead one said. "We'll make your deaths quick as you killed our rivals, the Enochs." He threw a fireball and I deflected it by orbing it back at him. I watched as his body disintegrated. Eve and Poppy decided to help with the fight. I hate to admit it, but we made a great team. I orbed the demons to a certain place where Poppy froze them and Eve used a sword she had conjured to finish the job. When we thought we were all clear, another demon appeared. "Daniel!" Eve gasped. "That's one of the Enoch Demons," Poppy whispered to me. "What did you mean when you said "I will be king of the Underworld"?" Eve asked confidently. "Oh did I say that?" Daniel asked slyly. "I meant I'd help the king." He smiled and shimmered away. "That was....strange." I said. "Very." Poppy agreed. I had a bad feeling. Stories I used to hear about an old king of the Underworld. "Guys," Eve began. "Isn't it strange that we just had a full on battle and none of the adults came to check on us?" "Something's wrong." I said. "What if the Soloks were a distraction?" We rushed into the kitchen and saw a wreckage. The whole room was destroyed and Paige, Phoebe and Leo were lying on the floor. We helped them up. "What happened?" Eve asked. "Demons," Paige gasped. "A whole swarm." "They mentioned something about "saving a king."" Leo said. "And," Phoebe began grimly. "They took Piper, Tamara, and Chris." "Oh no!" Poppy exclaimed. What the adults told us helped me confirm two things; one, my family is in danger. Two....The Source. The demons want to resurrect The Source. Category:Albus Chase Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Chapter Page